Albehir
“The old kingdom of the explorer king.” Officially the Kingdom of Albehir (AL), and colloquially named the Old Kingdom, Albehir is a monarchial nation ruled by the Satrap Ismi Al Fadine. The kingdom has survived thanks in part to its wealth of resources, and in part to its natural geographical defenses. Foreign dignitaries are welcome, as Satrap Imsi is always open to exploration, and new traditions and styles abroad. Funding multiple expeditions into the Rends, and even one hoping to map out the Expanse, he holds credentials in the highest scientific circles. History In the 1700DM, with an expanding Umran Empire, the territories that make Albehir were annexed through marriage and war. With the fall of this empire, decades of strife gripped the lands, which fell into disrepair and taken by the growing Tanaq Empire in 963DM. * 11AV - Kingdom of Albehir formed with the Fall of the Sacred Tanaqit Empire. * 692AV - Panhandle War. Dokto invade the Kaur Panhandle, a region with a Dokto majority. * 694AV - The Siege of Qawin. The 3 year siege that stopped the advance of the Dokto army and ended the Panhandle War in 697AV. Geography Located on the western half of the Caratan Subcontinent, Albehir is steeped with lush mountains, Jungles, and river valleys. Bordering four nations (Ossitan Rep. and Ponlau to the west and south, and Travingol and Dokto to the north and east respectively), the nation also has a coastline along the Bay of Sartam and a border deep into the Caratan Rainforest. Two main rivers, the Ib and Kitab, make the main lifeline for transport and fresh water in the nation. Villages sprout along these waterways, hosting large farming communities. The Ib also forms the southern border with Ossitan and Ponlau. Sanah The Garden City of Sanah is verdant with parks and and centuries-old buildings and architecture. * Hotel Suljan - A prestigious 5-star hotel commissioned by Satrap Imsi himself. It is unparalleled in decadence, with an outdoor pool lined with rows of Alberesque columns and achitecture. It sees many important dignitaries through its doors, and quirky scientists and explorers who have been cordially invited to meet the Satrap. Towns and Cities Esif Fort Qawin A vital fortress in the nation's defense and one of historic legend, Fort Qawin has gone through countless sieges from its neighbors in Dokto. A nearby town of the same name hosts a workforce of farmers and engineers who work tirelessly to keep the fortress supplied. At any time, they can be enlisted in the defense of the town and fortress. * Gethra Proving Grounds - Set between the nation's border and Fort Qawin, the proving grounds are where the Albelhirian army test new technologies and tactics. Its positioning is vital as a show of force for any spying Dokto forces. Elsewhere * Kebiri Lumber Yard - The largest lumber enterprise run in the region, it is managed by the Muthukbi Company and sees thousands of tons of Timber be sheared and exported from the boundaries of the Caratan Forest. A veritable army of 7,000 laborers work in the humid jungles to saw and collect the precious commodity. People The nation is made up almost entirely with Albehiri natives. The largest minority group, the Benayouns, have settled in the Kingdom for generations. Smaller groups of Eseeran and Aventine foreigners also call Albehir home, either through diplomatic missions or trade. On the world stage, Albehir is seen as a neutral nation; spurred on by the many exploratory expeditions led by Satrap Imsi himself. Travingol is their closest ally and trade partner, with Caratan timber being their greatest export. Their friendship treaty also gives access of the Travingol waterways for trade, allowing ships reach the Kingdom of Kun without rounding the subcontinent via the Bellican Sea. With the ex-colonies, Ossitan Republic and Ponlau, good relations have remained strong. Many cross the Ib river to work in lumber yards and dockyards. With Dokto, political tensions are high. Wounds have yet not healed from the Panhandle War. The subsequent territorial loss, especially the vital trade city of Alsafi, has broadened the divide between the two nations. The Dokto are vilified by the Albehiri, who scornfully call them "hemar," or dog. Factions * Alshujeen - The Brave Ones. A name that dates back to the first Satrap. The Alshujeen are the military force of the nation, the buckler of Albehir. To be an officer, years of loyalty, combat, and training are required by the kingdom. They are the vanguards of the garden city, and hold forts and garrisons throughout the nation. They brandish the finest modern arms and vehicles on the market, and escort the Satrap on his many travels and adventures. * The Lightfoots - Thieves of the garden city, the Lightfoots are deeply rooted to the city's underbelly. Preying on the rich and lavish, they break into homes and leave without a trace. Street muggings are also common, especially during the dead of night. They also act as protection against other gangs and common thugs, levying tax from shopkeepers and market vendors. The ringleader, Sayid Yassar, remains elusive to authorities and the general public. * The Sabres - A renowned circus group that tour around the kingdom, entertaining people in various towns and cities. Endorsed by Satrap Imsi, the purple uniformed troupe are proud bearers of the Alberesque Fleur emblazoned on their chest. Spectacles include sword throwing and combat, animal shows, and historic humor plays depicting the history of Albehir. Notables * Satrap Ismi Al Fadine - Current Satrap and ruler of Albehir. Known as the King of Spectacle, Ismi is an avid explorer. From a young age, when his father ruled, he embarked on airship voyages to distant lands. When he took power, he continued his lavish endeavors of exploration by commissioning a research vessel, the Siren, to be built to explore the endless reaches of the Rends. He has climbed Edmund's Seat, and is the only dignitary to have visited the four major research outposts - Amundsen, Nobile, Dunwick, and Oberon. * Princess Sanah Al Fadine - Sister to the satrap, she was named after the city she was born in. It is said that Ismi owns the title, but Sanah owns the nation. Running the kingdom while her brother goes on his many voyages, she has gained the respect of her countrymen by her generous reign. * Gerome Fontaine - A young journalist reporting for the Pelassinian National, Gerome reports on the nation and any major conflicts and happenings in the region. Dressed in the finest Vernese threads, he is often at the Hotel Suljan, waiting for a story with a camera around his neck and a cigarette in his mouth. He often reads other papers and the exploits of other journalists, waiting for his big break. Government Satrap Rule An absolute ruler, the satrap has the power to change anything in their kingdom at a whim. Military Newspapers Front Page * Dunwick Rescue Expedition - Satrap Ismi is assembling a rescue fleet to save the Dunwick Outpost that has suffered through one of the most extreme winters recorded in the past decades. The frozen seas and harsh blizzards have denied access to resupply the outpost for and entire year and supplies are running low. All available ships and crewhands welcome. * Siege of Qawin - The Sabres are looking for pilots interested in recreating the Siege of Qawin for the 30th anniversary of this historic battle against Dokto. Gossip Column Classifieds * Kebiri Terrors - Princess Sanah is calling for hunters to hunt and kill an ambush of tigers attacking the workers in the Kebiri Lumber Yard. Known as the Kebiri Terrors, the tigers are known to hunt in groups of three or four, stalking the camps at night. An offer of 5,000 crowns per pelt hass been issued. Category:Nations